1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a discharge apparatus having a housing into which a discharge pipe of a carbonization drum opens and from which a residue discharge chute starts, the residue discharge chute opens into a conveying device ending at an outlet, and a filling-level meter is disposed at the residue discharge chute.
Such a discharge apparatus is known from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 30 05 205 A1. The discharge apparatus is shown therein for a pyrolysis plant and is distinguished by the fact that during operation a discharge container is constantly filled with carbonization residue in order to form a gas-tight closure. A filling-level meter monitors the filling level in the container. The carbonization residue is transported away at the outlet of the container by a conveying device and taken to an outlet.
The conveying device only constantly transports away so much residue as to ensure that the filling level in the housing does not drop below the position of the filling-level meter.
Separation of the residue into fine and coarse constituents is not provided in the prior art.
Such a separating apparatus is known from Published European Patent Application 0 086 488 A3. In that case, a bar screen is provided for that purpose and a vibrator is associated therewith. The carbonization residue to be segregated drops onto the bar screen. An outlet for fine residue is located below the bar screen and there is an outlet for coarse residue at the end of the bar screen.
Since residue constantly drops onto the bar screen, the coarse residue is contaminated with fine residue when it reaches the outlet for the coarse residue. The residence time on the bar screen is not sufficient for the fine residue to be shaken off the coarse residue by the vibrations of the bar screen because new fine residue is constantly dropping onto the coarse residue.